1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheter assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grip for a proximal portion of a catheter assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
In hospital settings today, nurses often perform urinary catheterization procedures using convenience packs, or pre-assembled kits, which typically contain a vinyl or red latex rubber catheter, a waterproof absorbent underpad, a fenestrated drape, disposable gloves, a sealed packet containing about 22.5 mL of Povidone-Iodine solution, five prepping cotton balls in a disposable tray compartment, a sealed packet containing sterile lubricating jelly, a plastic forceps, a sterile specimen bottle, and a 1000 mL graduated basin. All of these items are packaged together and sterilized.
To perform the catheterization procedure, a nurse opens the tray, dons sterile gloves and places the drape around the patient's genitalia. The Povidone-Iodine packet is opened and poured over the five cotton balls. The packet of lubricating jelly is then opened and squeezed onto a sterile field. The patient's urethral opening is cleansed with the five saturated cotton balls, holding each cotton ball with the forceps. Then, the nurse runs the tip end of the catheter, comprising the first inch or two (about 2.5 cm to about 5 cm) of the insertable portion, through the lubricating jelly. The catheter is then inserted into the patient's urethra and advanced until urine begins to flow through the catheter. The urine is drained into the receptacle and a urine specimen is caught in the specimen bottle if needed. The catheter is then removed and all the aforementioned items are discarded. Care must be taken during these steps to maintain sterile technique in order to reduce the risk of urinary tract infection. Because multiple steps are involved in the catheterization procedure and meticulous attention to maintain sterile technique is required, a nurse typically spends a significant amount of time (e.g., 10-15 minutes) carrying out each catheterization. This basic procedure is used in virtually every inpatient hospital around the world, and has remained essentially the same for 50 years.
Thus, there is a need in the healthcare industry for a simplified and streamlined inpatient catheterization procedure to eliminate the steps that compromise sterile technique and reduce the amount of time spent per patient on the catheterization process.